InterTWINed
by PhZXgames
Summary: A new trio of heroes set off to discover the beauty of the Sinnoh region! But their paths are thwarted by a group of villains calling themselves Team K.A.G.E. After meeting with the three heroes that set off two years ago, they begin a path of adventure and suspense! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey I guess the best chance I have of making friends is by introducing myself. I'm Aaron... Ok that was easier than I thought... Um... Hi. I think I'm your average kid, besides the fact I have two twins... And trust me, that is harder than you think.

This is Hope, my identical twin. We're both about 5'4" and have blue eyes, but she has black hair, and I have blonde.

That guy over there is my fraternal twin, Ethan. He's a little shorter than me and Hope, but much more athletic. He also has blue eyes and blonde hair and sometimes people think we're the identical twins. Yeah, no.

Our mom died a long time ago, and our dad has tried the hardest to raise all of us. Now we're all three minutes apart, and we're also all fourteen, and: We live in Twinleaf Town.

Prof. Rowan gave us his Pokemon, Hope got Piplup, Ethan got Turtwig, and I got what was left, a Chimchar. We've been training with them for a year now, and they've gotten pretty strong. Professor Rowan even suggested we challenge the Pokemon League. His two other students already left a month ago, and they're pretty far.

We talked to our dad about it, and he said he was fine with it, as long as we came home every like week or so. He's extremely protective of us. A single scratch on our knee and we're not allowed outside for the rest of the day. Yeah... So yeah.

We set out to the north, apparently destined for greatness, until we realized, we have no idea where we're going.

"Hey anybody got a road map of Sinnoh or something, I'm getting tired." Rustling in the bushes caused us to stop... "Not it!" I was the only person who didn't say it so I guess I'm screwed. I walked over to it and as soon as I reached my hand out, a Bidoof jump up and ran away.

"Let's just get to Sandgem town." Hope said, getting bored.

 **Hey guys! hope you like the fourth book in the Pokemon United series! the major point of this book is there are three authors! I'll be writing first person for Aaron, and the other two will type for the character they're named after. DON'T FORGET TO PM AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Ethan

So we started out on our adventure. I advised Aaron and hope to stay clear of the dark patches of grass cause stronger Pokemon like that grass. That plan went down the drain in a matter of 4 seconds flat. Hope was the first to jump in and a fucking Luxio jumped out of the nearest bush and tried to bite her Piplup. Turtwig had to get involved and fainted nearly instantly. I picked up Turtwig and ran outta the patch and said "good luck!" Another trainer popped up in front and challenged me but I said "look at my arms dumbass." he backed off but said "I'll be back later to tussle." I ran into the city and face planted in front of the Pokecenter and picked myself up and waltzed in. I asked the lady at the center to help my Turtwig. "I'm nurse joy" she said with a serene tone in her words. I said ok, "please help first and I'll get caught up later."

After about twenty minutes in the main room, Turtwig came bouncing out of the room and up to me. I hugged the little animated pile of dirt and put it back in the ball. But as I said "k,back in the ball" Aaron and Hope burst through the door, somehow even though it's a sliding door , with a grim look on their faces. They were both in a frenzy with Chimchar and Piplup. Piplup looked the worst, but Chimchar wasn't too far behind either. I asked what happened and they both were speechless. I nearly slapped the fear off both of there asses but Aaron decided to speak up.

The Luxio was too strong and we got our asses handed to us. I looked at hope but she nodded to the speed of his words. Aaron always talked fast so it looked like hope had some mental disability. But she was perfectly fine. They got there logic defying monkey and there blue headed penguin outta the infirmary and then we got the lecture outta mrs. Joy. "You kids should be safe out in the forest." "THATS WHAT I TOLD THEM, BUT NO THEY HAD TO GO STRAIGHT INTO THE DARK PATCHES!" I nearly screamed. Hope just looked down in shame. "Just be more careful next time ok." We said ok, even though I could tell that we were all lying.

"I'm going to go train up my Turtwig and challenge the other blind kid. What are you guys gonna do?"

 **PhZXgames: hey guys thanks for reading the second chapter of my new story. As you can tell this isn't my writing, it was written by my friend who which this character got his namesake. We will continue this writing style and introduce a new writer in the next chapter. Thanks again and don't forget to PM me for ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope

If Ethan is going to go train his Turtwig, what _could_ I go do? "I'm gonna go explore with Chimchar." Aaron said. Well, better knock that idea off the list. "I guess I'll go look for berries with Piplup." With that, we all headed off. When I was far enough away from the other two, I let Piplup out of his pokeball. He looked up at me, happy to be out. "We're gonna go look for berries. Doesn't that sound fun?" Piplup looked like he didn't really care.

After walking for a good 20 minutes, we finally found a berry bush. "Oh look, we found some!" I picked a few and put them in my backpack. I looked at one of the berries. It was yellow, with green circles all around it. "What kind do you think they are?" I asked Piplup. Piplup went over to the bush, picked a berry, and took a huge bite. He then scrunched up his face and spat it out. I burst into laughter. "Taste bad?" Glaring at me, he picked another berry and chucked it at my head. "Ow! Jerk…" I said, picking up the berry.

"Here, I won't let you suffer alone." I took a bite of the berry. The peel was really hard, but it had plenty of sour juice! "How could you not like this? It's awesome!" Piplup looked at me as if I had three heads. Walking over to a different bush, he picked up a red berry with little spikes on it. Taking a bite out of it, he seemed really happy. "Looks like you've found a tasty one!" Picking one for myself, I took a bite out of it. It was soft, but extremely spicy! I spit it out, fanning my tongue. "Ow ow ow! How can you eat that!?" Piplup smirked, finishing his berry. I put some of the red berries in my backpack. "Come on, let's go find the others. And maybe some water, too…" Piplup picked one more of each berry and followed along.

After walking for a few minutes, we saw a bush starting to rustle. "Oh, look! Maybe we can catch this one!" We weren't exactly the best team. It was just Piplup and I, and we didn't start off on the right foot. We keep trying to go after real challenges, and get beaten every time. Going over to the bush, I took out my pokedex to try to see what it was. "Pokemon not found. Please remove any obstacles in the way of the pokemon you are trying to find." The voice of the pokedex must've been pretty loud, because the pokemon got startled and jumped out of the bush. "Wah!" I jumped back, and the pokedex was able to properly scan it. "Shinx, the flash pokemon. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered." Looking at more information on it, I saw that it was a female.

"Hey, look! It's level 6, just like you! This is right up our alley!" The shinx looked at Piplup and swished her tail back and forth. "Shinx! Shinx!" She started jumping around playfully. Piplup went towards her and got into a fighting stance, but she just nuzzled him. I started to giggle. "I think you just made a friend, Piplup." "Pip…" He stood there awkwardly. "Wanna come with us?" I asked the shinx. She nodded, then got into a fighting pose. "Won't go down without a fight? Ok, then!" The shinx used growl, to which Piplup responded with by using pound. "Use pound again!" Piplup went in for another hit, but the shinx avoided it and used tackle. "Try again!" The shinx used tackle again, but missed and was hit by pound.

"Ok, that should be good!" I reached into my bag for a pokeball, but didn't find any. I searched the whole bag, but didn't find a single one. "I swear I had another! Did we really waste them all already?" Piplup looked to me, waiting for a command. "I guess we might as well finish this...use pound." The shinx used growl again, and was hit by pound. She then fainted. "I guess you needed the experience anyway…?" "Pip…" Piplup said sadly.

I looked at the fainted shinx laying in the grass. "I can't help but feel bad for her…" Piplup nodded. "After all, she did want to join us…" Piplup went over to her and nudged her head. She looked up at us and smiled weakly. "Shinx…" She rested her head again. Piplup ran over to me and pointed in the direction of the poke center. "Pip! Piplup!" He then pointed to the shinx. "That's a great idea! We'll take her there and you'll both be healed up!" I picked up the shinx and ran towards the poke center, Piplup following close behind. "Sh-shinx…?" She stirred. "Don't worry, we'll have you to nurse Joy soon!"

 **Hey guys, PhZXgames here, just saying this isnt me either! it was written by my friend here, Hope, and she writes some other stories too. well, next chapter will be written by me, so watch out next time. DON'T FORGET TO PM AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aaron

I was walking down the road when I bumped into a little tree. It was frail, and I could maybe hack it apart with HM 01. It was big though, and thorny, which made going around it impossible. I continued down the path and I threw my Pokemon out. "Hey little guy." I walked down to the grass where wild Pokemon like to hide. I reached for a pokeball and knocked something. It was warm, and I didn't put it in my backpack to begin with... "Holy shit!" I grabbed it and threw it on the ground, while the first instinct is to run, I stood there looking at it. It was a Budew and had somehow found its way into my backpack. It was ramming my leg, and it looked kinda cute. "Chimchar, scratch!" It slashed the Budew, and it started to attack it. I waited a little bit, and threw my pokeball. It wiggled a lot, and eventually flashed, Indicating that I captured it. I took it along with me, and all of a sudden, I hit someone. She had blue hair, a white cap, and a Piplup. "Sorry, in a rush to Sandgem town. Oh I like your Chimchar, cute." She ran off, and I couldn't even say thanks. Well I kept on going where I met another trainer. He seemed more regular, and he's only like ten. He noticed me, and ran up. "Hey, your a Pokemon trainer. That means you can't decline this challenge!" He threw out a Bidoof, and I sent out Chimchar. "Go scratch!" "Bidoof, tackle!" After a minute of battling I beat the crap out of Bidoof. Chimchar accidentally sneezed fire, and I concluded that he learned Ember. I kept walking around when all of a sudden, a new guy bumped into me. He was as tall as the girl, but his cap was red, and had a backpack. "Sorry little guy, I'm looking for my girlfriend. We're kinda in a race to sandgem-" "Town. And I won." It was the girl from before, and she was holding a Pokedex, and it looked different than the one prof. Rowan gave me. Mine was made by RayioCorp. A new company that sprouted in a region in the ocean. The region in which it's named for, Rayio, is recently discovered. "Okay found her. Hey by the way, you wanna battle?" I was new, and I wanted to get all the experience I can, to surpass my siblings. I said, "sure I'd love to." I threw out Budew, and he sent out an Infernape. "What the f- Budew' tackle!" "Infernape, Blast Burn." Budew was sent into the air by highly pressurized jets of flame. I grabbed its pokeball, and sent it back. "Go, Chimchar!" He used Blast Burn, so I can get a hit off him. "Scratch now!" The attack landed flawlessly, and I murdered the air above me with my fist. Infernape just sat there, regaining power, but the second I opened my mouth to say something, he used Close Combat, easily knocking Chimchar to the ground. Multiple times. "That was my last Pokemon..." The guy walked up me and shook my hand. Then, I passed out.

 **Before you get all like rage cuz he passed out, remember the games? You "blacked out" if you lose. So yeah love y'all thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ethan

So off I went waiting for the, WAIT Ethan I wanna go with you, but that moment never showed.

So I saw the first patch of the forests and I jumped in,"fuck," nothing happened. So I walked around for like two minutes until I found a Bidoof. I launched a tackle and one shoted the fat beaver. I turned around to look for another Pokemon, but I was met with a Starly in the face. He tackled my Turtwig, but it didn't budge. "tackle" I said with a strong confidence to my voice. Damnit, he missed. But Starly used tackle again, but missed. K let's try again, "TACKLE!" We hit him in the face and the Starly fell to the ground with a whimper, but started flying right after. He was trying but was in too much pain so I ended this battle and gave it a potion so it wouldn't die. She was happy and hopped away. I should look deeper. I walked about two feet further and I was met with the other Luxio. I nearly shit my pants and sprinted the other way, but I fell down a creek into a small river. I saw a waterfall that made I sense to me. It looked like the water was going up it, but I knew it was going down, "wait what's that? OH SHIT, ITS AN EGG." I sprinted to the egg and picked it up. I looked around, but there was no "Poke-mom." i decided to add it to my team. So I headed back up the steepish hill. when I got up there, I saw the starly again, but instead of it attacking me, it nuzzled against my leg. "Do you wanna come with me?" She simply nodded and went in my backpack and pushed out one of the 4 pokeballs I had. I tapped it on the head, buzz, buzz, buzz. Ching. I picked up the red and white ball and just smiled. I said, happy your on my team. I decided to walk back to the center, but got piledrived by a blond headed dude. "Ow, I'll fine you for that." I said "dude you almost broke my egg." He apologized and said, "Hi I'm Barry." "I'm Ethan. wanna battle?" "Sure but after will you help me find my friends?" "Sure. Go Turtwig!" I screamed. He sent out a Torterra and I regretted my question instantly. "Earthquake!" he destroyed Turtwig, and Starly wasn't any different of a story. "Gg dude. How did you do so good?" He said training. "K lets go to the center." We headed off, him telling me stories of his adventures, then I met Hope and we all walked in the center at almost the same time, "THE EGGS HATCHING" I screamed also as I see Aaron, being carried back into the Emergency room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Hope~

Ignoring the hatching egg, I raced up to Nurse Joy. "You have to help this Shinx!" I yelled. "Okay, okay! Here, hand me the Shinx." Quickly handing the Shinx to her, I looked at the assistant chansey. "This isn't as urgent, but could you also have my piplup get a check-up?" It nodded, leading Piplup to a different room. "It will take a while to get both of your pokemon fixed up." Nurse Joy said, handing me a pager. "We'll let you know when they're both healed. Ok?" "Ok, thanks!" I rushed towards the door, shouting a 'good luck!' to Ethan, who was now holding a baby pokemon. I went towards the Pokemart, checking to make sure I had money.

Seeing that I had 100, I went up to one of the cashiers. "Hello! How can I help you today?" "I'd like to buy a pokeball, please!" Walking over to a shelf full of different kinds of pokeballs, he grabbed a standard pokeball and put it on the counter. "Okay, that'll be 200." "200? Aw man, I only have 100…" I started to walk away, but then the cashier called me back. "Hey, we're doing a promotion where we give away 3 potions, but maybe I could give you something that evens the cost?" "You're serious? Thank you!" He smiled,heading over to the shelves. He grabbed two potions, one pokeball, and one antidote. "Here, this is equivalent to the cost of three potions. Have a nice day!" "You too!" As I walked out of the store, my pager started buzzing. "Looks like I can go pick up my 'mons." I headed towards the pokemon center with a smile.

I walked up to nurse Joy, handing her my pager. "Your pokemon are all healed up!" She said, handing Piplup's pokeball back to me. The assistant chansey led Shinx out to where I was. "Hi Shinx! I got you a present! Do you want to see it?" Shinx jumped up and down, so I'm guessing that's a yes. Pulling the pokeball out of my backpack, I presented it to her. "You're very own pokeball!" I tapped it to her head, and she disappeared inside. _One flash, two, three!_ _Click!_ I did it! I caught a Shinx! "Woohoo!" Letting both of my pokemon out of their pokeballs, I couldn't help but smile. "Piplup, meet our newest member of the team!" Piplup looked over to Shinx, relieved to see she was okay. "Y'know, Piplup was the one to tell me to bring you here. I was too busy feeling guilty to actually think of that, hehe." Shinx rushed over to Piplup, nuzzling him. I think that was probably her way of saying 'thank you'. "Pip! Piplup!" Piplup backed up, awkwardly petting her head. I laughed at the situation.

Before Piplup could try to hit me for laughing at him, nurse Joy walked up to me. "Excuse me, what's your name?" "Me? My name's Hope. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" Nurse Joy smiled. "Oh no, not at all! I was just wondering if you knew a blonde boy by the name of Aaron?" Crap. What did he do now? "He's my brother, actually. I'm sorry if he's done anything stupid, he just-" "Actually, he's in the infirmary." "He...he's what?" "I know it sounds bad, but it's nothing severe. I could take you to visit him, if you want." "Yes, please." I put my pokemon back in their balls and followed nurse Joy.

 **Positive Posi: Holy balls, I completely forgot about writing this chapter. I'm done now!**

 **PhZXgames: Well thanks for finishing. Sorry for the delay on the new addition to the Intertwined saga, and trust me, Next Chapter's gonna be fun… *Evil Laughter* oops, was that out loud?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up, blinded by the bright light above. When my vision finally adjusted I was surrounded by my siblings, the guy I battled, his girlfriend, and some blonde guy. Nurse Joy walked in with Ethan's turtwig, and my two Pokemon. "Oh finally you're awake, you've been out for a few hours!" I asked how many and Mr. Playah spoke up "Six." I panicked. _Six Hours! I've been asleep for six goddamn hours!?_ "Why did no one wake me up?" "We couldn't. We tried everything." I sat there on the hospital bed, wondering what happened. "WELL to break the awkward silence, my name's Lucas." "And I'm Dawn!" Ethan mumbled something about the blonde guy being Barry. Ethan was holding an egg, and by the coloration of it, I could tell what was inside. it hatched right there in his arms, as I yelled "CALLED IT!" It was a Buizel, a Water-Type Pokemon. "Hey bro, I just realized something. My Pokemon have a huge type advantage on both of you!" I got up, And went to the little arena by the Pokemon Center. I called out my Chimchar against Ethan's Turtwig. "Chimchar, Ember!" Unfortunately, the attack missed, and Turtwig got a hard Tackle right on Chimchar. It was surprisingly still standing after that attack. "Ember, again!" This one hit full force, knocking his Turtwig clean out. "Come on back, Chimchar, Go Budew!" "Buizel, let's go! Sonic Boom!" This hit my Budew pretty hard, but I knew a way to get that energy back. "Budew, use Absorb!" Budew rammed Buizel full force, and you could see some light travel from Buizel to Budew, signifying the energy steal. "Crap, that was my last Pokemon… well here's $100." After the simple transaction was made, we heard an explosion come from the Pokemon Center. We ran back, noting the hole in the ceiling. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING SISTER?!" Nurse Joy jumped at my sudden burst of rage. "Th-the girls, th-they t-took her!" _The girls? What does she mean by that?_ A chopper flew overhead, and we bolted out the door. "Aaron! the healer is broken! I can't heal my Pokemon!" _Oh fuck, well I'm on my own then…_ "Ethan, just stay here, I'll get Hope." I ran after the Helicopter, when I heard a honking noise from behind me. "GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" I heard before my arm was yanked into the air along with the rest of my body. I landed in some sort of plane, and the pilot, was none other than Lucas himself. A voice behind me made me jump, "Aaron! Get down!" It was Dawn, and after what happened next, I blindly obeyed that last order a few seconds later. A missile was headed straight for us, and just before it hit the wing, we took off, and missed it. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I covered my ears to keep my hearing intact. "Aaron, we're going to get close up, from there i'm going to need you to jump up, grab your sister, and get out." I didn't hear a single fucking word over the whizzing of the helicopter blades and the roar of the plane engine. A slight wiggle had signified that we had touched aircraft, and all I could hear now was "GO GO GO GO GO!"

-o0o-

"I FELL!?" "You better be grateful you landed on me, not the ground." "And that you both not dead." Nurse Joy stated, putting an end to that conversation. So I fell, on Ethan, and we both have enough broken bones to the point where we can't move. "Sorry." I said, wincing at the intense pain. "Well, thank god Yagami has K.A.G.E. on the run, again." I was confused to a huge extent. "Wait what's Yagami?" "What K.A.G.E.?" an apparently so was Ethan. Just then, Barry walked in the door to fill us in. "Team K.A.G.E. is the group of people who are attempting to dominate the world, they wear a uniform based on what region they were stationed to, but they are all signified by the bronze "K" on their uniforms. A group of us who have dominated our regions, have been recruited to join the Yagami Force, are trying to take them down. Lucas, Dawn, and I are all on it, along with some other people. I'm not supposed to tell you anything else."

 **Well now you know what the hell team K.A.G.E. is, and the Yagami Force. This won't be the last you hear of them, and they're going to pop up in the other books too… speaking of which...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Jesus, you could' ve at least screamed my name, or at the smallest appreciation for me, screamed MOVE!" "SORRY dude," Aaron screamed in the hospital bed, his face more red than a sunburnt Groudon. Ok, your living as long as i'm strapped to this bed. "ok ok, we have to save hope. How are we gonna do that stuck in this bed?" "Eh hem," nurse joy grunted through her throat. "We can get you out of those beds right now if you'd like." "YES" I screamed louder than the helicopter. Aaron screamed just as loud with the same response. Nurse joy simply noded and stepped out of the room. 5 minutes later, nurse joy walked into the room with a big pink and yellow pokemon. "Wow, what's that pokemon?" I asked with a genuine curiosity in my voice. Guys and gal, meet Audino. 'Aud-audino." Audino said in a high pitched voice. 'She will be healing you guys today, Audino use Heal Pulse on these boys." Audino noded at the command and shot out a purple ring and when it hit us, a warmth went over me.

We both stood up at that moment and I flung myself over the prison called a bed and flew my fist into Aaron's shoulder and tackled him to the ground. I shoved my head into his stomach and then I had a hand pull me back and I turned around, but i was expecting lucas, but i was met with a face full of furious rage, our father. "WHAT WERE YOU BOYS DOING!?" He screamed with more rage than any storm Kyogre could brew up. "YOU GUY ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE!" "Dad dad, calm down this isn't the elephant in the room, Team K.A.G.E. took Hope." "WHO STOLE MY BABY GIRL!?" He screamed in the same tone. "Team K.A.G.E. took her." "Where are these K.A.G.E. people?" Dad asked seeming more chill. "We don't know sorry." "Well i'm staying until I figure out where this Team K.A.G.E. is stationed." "I'm gonna go out and try and learn more about them, Aaron, come with me. I'm leaving but not for that reason, i'm gonna find every one of these horrible people and get my sister back. We'll then sit with dad and learn where they are at. Hey nurse Joy, where do you get Audino?" well you can get them about everywhere, just you gotta look long and hard." "Thank you" And the i was off.

I headed straight for the next route, I decided to have Buizel walk with me through the route, I decided to walk into the woods because nurse Joy said to look deep. I stumbled onto the old river I fell on and i saw something amazing, a whole fleet of Floatzels and Buizels. But i saw one thing, they were all surrounding two Floatzels, both of them were crying. I decided to walk into the crowd but they all seemed to be in awe as i walked through, They made a path straight to the two crying Floatzels. One Buizel spoke and the female poked her head up and her eyes opened wider than a pokeball can open she walked up to Buizel and then the male one walked up, and that's when i realised, this is her mom and dad, I backed off, but a Floatzel stopped me.I walked up to buizel and asked "Is this your mom and dad?" She nodded and so did the female Floatzel. Are you gonna stay with them? I got the same answer. Ok , and i hugged Buizel and I started to walk away, but the mother stopped me and she ordered the father to go. He came back in 5 minutes with a rock, but it looked weird. He put it in my hands and then the Floatzel stopping me move, and he side stepped. 'You want me to have this? He nodded and the mom and the baby walked up to me and nudged their head against my knee and my chest. I smiled and walked away. I'm not gonna lie, a tear or two were spent on the way out, but I studied the rock until i walked into a tree. I sat up and i saw the weirdest thing ,a weird yellow thing. As my eyesight cleared up, i realised what it was AN AUDINO! I sat up and threw out Turtwig. "TURTWIG USE TACKLE" I hit the dead center, but it didn't budge! It's Disarming Voice hit Turtwig and He flew back, but Turtwig was determined, I said Tackle and he hit the Audino with a critical hit! It fell to the ground and struggled to get back up. It used Refresh, but nothing happened, This was my moment, I picked up my pokeball and and threw that thing so perfectly, that it was rounder than a Chansey. It hit it and it flew into the ball chik, chik and it exploded, crap it didn't work. It used Disarming Voice and missed, I picked up, my second to last pokeball and through it. chik chik chik. It flashed and I picked it up and said "hey thank you"

 **Hey guys welcome to chapter 8! To say this is the farthest I've ever been into a book, is true for now. Next chapter be good! Don't forget to PM and review! GOOD NIGHT/MORNING/ END OF THE WORLD!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Hope~

I opened my eyes slowly. My head throbbed, making me groan in pain. All I could remember is that I was about to see Aaron, but then everything went black. Sitting up, I looked around the room. There wasn't much light, but I could still make out faint shapes around the room. I could see the shape of bars, and a small crack of light where a door is probably at. There seemed to be a table and a few chairs. I realized I still had my bag, so I checked to see if everything was still there. Everything but my money was still in my bag. It's not like I had much to begin with, and I feel like I'm lucky that the crooks left me alive. I reached down to my belt to see if my pokemon were okay, but I couldn't feel their pokeballs.

"Piplup! Shinx! Where are you?!" I screamed. I tried to go look for them, but the bars held me back. It seems that I'm trapped in a cage. I shook at the bars, banging on them with my fists and throwing my bag at them. I looked for a lock somewhere on the cage, but I couldn't see one. I couldn't even see a door. "Help! Someone, please let me out!" I slammed my whole body against the bars to no avail. I screamed louder and louder, hoping someone could hear me. Suddenly, I heard footsteps rushing towards me. Two figures entered the room. I couldn't make out any of the details of their faces. All I could tell is that there was a bit of a height difference between the two.

"Arceus, do you always scream this much?" The shorter one scoffed. Okay, so she sounds like a girl, maybe in her mid-twenties. There's something to give the police.

"Don't be so rude to our…'guest'," The taller laughed. "We want her to feel comfortable, remember?" She sounded like a girl too, with a higher pitched voice than the short girl. Maybe she was eighteen? Man, why don't they just turn on the lights?

"Who are you guys? Where are my pokemon?" At this point I just want answers.

"My my, you ask a lot of questions! You don't need to know our names," the taller answered. She pulled out two spheres from her belt. "As for your pokemon…" She clicked something on the spheres and two red flashes of light came out, along with two more figures.

"Piplup? Shinx?" I gripped at the bars as the new figures looked to where I was. I guess those spheres were their pokeballs.

"Pip..piplup!" One of the figures started running to where I was trapped, but the shorter of the two girls hit it with something. "Pip!" the figure was flung to the other side of the room, crying out as it went.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Don't hurt my pokemon!" I was beating on the bars of my cage, hoping I could somehow break them free. Tears escaped from my eyes, having to see one of my pokemon get struck so hard and not being able to help it is too much for me.

The short one laughed. "You seriously feel sympathy for that weakling? Honestly," she walked over to the hurt figure. Picking it up by it's limbs, she laughed as it gave a squeak and thrashed about. "He couldn't even beat a newly hatched geodude!" He. So the figure was Piplup.

"Not to mention his little friend over here!" the tall one cackled. She was holding the other figure, probably Shinx. Shinx squirmed in her grasp, trying to get away. "She must have the strength of a baby Dunsparce to have been beaten by him!"

"If you think they're so weak, then why did you take them in the first place?" I snarled.

The shorter one walked over to the cage, putting my pokemon back as she did so. "Well, we thought that someone who's been training their pokemon for over a year would have stronger pokemon. Just what kind of training did you do, anyway?"

"Well, I'd heard that piplups are very arrogant," I spoke. "I wanted to make sure he would listen to me before we started battling."

"And that took a year?"

"W-well...not really, but-"

The short one cut me off. "Wow! Honestly, I may as well just give these back to you," she said as she flung the pokeballs into my cage, causing the taller one to flinch. "What kind of trainer takes a year to bond with their pokemon? No wonder the thing is so weak!" the short girl laughed.

The taller one quickly went over to the short one. "Hey, should we really be giving her pokemon back to her? What if she tries to escape?"

"Relax, those runts are too weak to do anything to these bars. Now come on, our shift's over," she pressed a button on the wall and spoke clearly. "Hey new guy! Your watch shift is starting. You know where to be, right?"

"Roger. I'll be there right away." about a minute later, a knock was heard outside. The taller girl opened the door and a new figure stepped into view.

"Watch her carefully. Don't screw up, alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" the new figure saluted her. He sounds like a man, maybe in his thirties? Late twenties? Where's the light switch when you need it? The first two figures walked off, closing the door behind them.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out." he said.

Now I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He walked over to my cage, pressing a button at the very top. The cage walls fell down. "I'm here to help you." he told me.

"What? I don't understand. What's going on?"

"All you need to know," he helped me to my feet. "Is that my name is Looker."

 **Positive Posi:Wow, I'm so sorry for how long this took! Here it is, finally!**

 **PhZXgames: HOLY CRAP HOPE WHAT DA &%$ ! Ahem, excuse my french. WELL ANYWAY thanks for stickin' with us up to this point and I really hope you guys enjoyed it thus far. DON'T FORGET TO PM AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Aaron~

Well thank god for that Audino, I thought. Hilariously Ethan wanted me to come with him, but he bolted out the door before I could even say yes. "Well I'll never find them now. I guess I'll just go train my Pokemon then." I must've said it a little too loud, because I got an angry look from Nurse Joy, That pretty much said, "If you end up in here one more freaking time, I swear to Arceus." I shivered at her sudden anger and turned around into a shady looking man wearing a dark brown trenchcoat.

"Beat it kid, I need to do somethin' and you in my way." He spoke with a distinctive accent, one that I think I heard before. Then I had a flashback to when I was balancing on the plane. The same guy who pushed me out, I remember now!

"No I will not move, because the last time I moved for you I landed on my brother!" My dad suddenly stood up. "Wait, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM DAMN KAGE FUCKHEADS THAT TOOK MY DAUGHTER! WHERE IS SHE!?" You know dad, instead of solving all your problems with hate and violence, you could use your children. I was going to fight him.

The KAGE member's face with struck with pure terror, Only halted by the fact that he pulled a gun on him. Out of the blue, Barry popped up and disarmed the thug. "Here, let's set this in a tone not riddled with saliva and screaming." His voice was so calm talking to him, it was slightly creepy even. "Where is Death Ridge?" The thug reached into his pocket but Barry applied pressure to a point on his wrist and the thug fell to the ground.

"It's to the west, up in the mountains!" "Barry sighed, as if he already knew this information." Barry began talking about himself in third person, and eventually riddled out a couple numbers from the grunt as he ran off. "Who knew it would be that easy to interrogate him?" "By interrogate do you mean scare the ever-living-shit out of him?" "You're too young to be using that language man, try to stay a kid the longest you can, and that means don't swear, it makes you older, faster."

-o0o-

I was sneaking out of the Pokemon center at about 20:00, just to make sure no one was awake. As it seemed, nobody was, but being ninja-like was kind of cool. The only thing that worried me was the damn sliding door.

"How the hell do I open this without waking anyone up?" I must've spoken to myself more aloud then I had originally thought, because a certain someone overheard me, "You can't." Every nerve in my body was numbed in fear… "It's freaking impossible, been trying it forever." I had the ever-living shit scared out my ass, and there was no way to tell if would come to my senses, but eventually I built up enough courage to turn around and face my witness. "What the hell Lucas!?" He grabbed my mouth and held it shut for what seemed like forever until he let go. "Shut the heck up Aaron!" he whisper-yelled, "KAGE has this place on lockdown, and I'm trying to find out the source."

I told him that Barry found their hideout, and I restated the numbers that I must've put into long-term memory for no reason. "Dude, why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" "You weren't here dumbass!" "Okay fine, but I need your help. Can you please help me find it? And besides, Being Champion without an Escort would look pretty bad." The gears started turning in my head.

"YOU'RE THE CHAM-" He covered my mouth again, and this time I bit him to get his hand off my face. "Ow you little, I'm gonna-" "WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE LUCA-" he covered her mouth, and mouthed KAGE to his girlfriend, and she slightly nodded. She tapped on his shoulder what seemed to be Morse code, but I couldn't exactly tell. "Let's go Aaron."

The sliding door flew open, making a bit of noise, but not as much as either of them thought. After walking to the northern border, to route 202, I stumbled on a rock. "That's weird, I swore this wasn't here a sec ago." "Must've just landed there." We kept walking until we found a sign that read "Do not trail off into the forest. We cannot guarantee the safety of those who do not oblige." Despite the sign's warning, Lucas and I bolted headlong into the forest. "There's a little mountain, between Jubilife City and Lake Vanity. We have to go through this a bit though."

I didn't mind, as long as there were no super-powered pokemon in here… "Oh and this is swarming with pokemon that could kill you, so be careful." Why do people not tell me these things!

Running as fast as I could to keep up with him, I didn't have time to realize the army of Beedrill that had begun to amass behind us. "Hey Lucas… about those pokemon that could kill us." He turned his head and his eyes became the size of golf balls.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS!" I turned myself and started running faster than no man has run before. Lucas pointed out this huge cliff and we ran towards it at frickin ludicrous speed. We stopped at it and figured out it that they cornered us in. Oh god were we in for it! But suddenly out of the blue, something grabbed me and pulled me into the cliff. Yes, into. "Well… never thought KAGE would use plasma light doors." We were in some sort of lounge room, maybe for the members of KAGE to sit around on break.

"This is a prison, and we've been looking for it for months!" A clanging noise caught his attention, then he slowly started creeping to the other side of the room. He pulled out his Infernape pokeball, and kept it in his hand. Just then, somebody burst into the room with Hope and said "I'm with you! Not KAGE! Oh it's just you." I ran to hug Hope and I noticed that Lucas seemed to recognize him. "Looker? you went missing three days ago!"

"I was looking for this. Seems I found it and Seven. Who's the kid?" Lucas pointed to Hope, and said "Her brother. And you found Brendan?" Yes, I couldn't locate his Sceptile unfortunately." Another man walked into the room, and the four of us retreated to the other side. "Oh you mean this?" He spoke with an odd tone that didn't quite fit to his body. He was old, with a sunken face, yet still tall and muscular. His Cyan-blue hair matched his Dark-Violet suit. On the suit, A bronze "K" was emblazoned onto the upper left side.

"We meet again… Cyrus."

 **PhZXgames: HOLY HELL TO THE FUCKIN YEAH. I wanted to let you guys know as a standback, that Powder of Love: A New Beginning is actually more like a prequel to the events of Pokemon United! That explains Brendan. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. Good night/morning/afternoon/evening/end of the world!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Ethan~

Well, I was never the one to wake up early, unless there was a reason. Today was no different. I woke up at around 11 in the middle of the woods. I never really enjoyed beds all too much. I always liked sleeping on the grass or ground so all the pokemon could find me. But I always had my pillow. I can't sleep without my pillow.

But anyways I woke up at about 11 am. I woke up and decided that I wasn't gonna go into town to buy Brunch. I decided to make brunch with what I could find. I made myself a morning salad with some vegetables that were pretty good. After that, it was about 12:30 when I walked into town to look for Aaron to go find Hope.

I wasn't very far from town so it took me 5 minutes until I walked in on Nurse Joy looking strangely at her computer. I asked if she was ok, she said, "Yes but your brother was up early and walked out, but Lucas was smothering his mouth a lot." "Really? Have they came back yet?" "No, but the video showed them walking towards the route towards Lake Varity." "Ok thanks, will you heal up my pokemon real quick so I can go look for them?" "Sure."

 **-5 minutes later…-**

"Here you go Ethan, your pokemon are all healed up and ready to go." "Thanks nurse." I started to walk out before nurse joy called out my name. "Hey Ethan, I saw that you have caught a Audino, by any chance are you gonna use her as a healer?" "WAIT, IT'S A SHE?!" "Yes it is." "Ok cool, and yes I was planning on that, Why?" "Because I could have my Audino teach your Audino Heal Pulse so she can start healing. Would you like that?"

"Yah I would, how long will it take?" "Well I don't know , she has taught other Audinos heal pulse in about 15 minutes." "Awesome, I'd love that." "Ok," she pressed the intercom and asked for Audino to please come to the front desk. The Audino suddenly appeared and nurse joy asked if she wanted to teach. "Au- Audino" it replied nodding its head. Ok She will.

I sent out my Audino, but I realised something it was a little darker than the other Audino. And her eyes were green, not black. "Hey nurse joy, why is my Audino a little darker than the other, all the bidoofs I battled and saw looked the same." "You didn't know? It's shiny." "What does shiny mean?" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SHINY POKEMON IS!?" "Well no, no I don't." "It really isn't anything."

"It was born a different color. Its really really rare. Actually I've only ever seen one, and it's yours." "Wow, does it make it more powerful or something?" "Nope, just a color change." "Ok, well its still cool."

 **-13 minutes later...-**

"Aud- Audino!" Audino came running into the room hugging me. I bent down to talk to it but it stepped back and produced a pink ring from its hands onto my hand which I scraped looking for food. It was warm and soothing. When I looked down at my hand, all the scrapes were gone. " I take it you taught her Heal Pulse?" I said to the nurses Audino. It nodded and went to the back of the pokecenter where it healed the rest of the hurt pokemon. "Well tell Audino I said thanks the next time you see it, K?" "Sure I will." And off I went. I went through a trail at a mildly fast jog. I didn't realize it until it was too late, that there was a stick sticking out of the ground and I tripped on it. I turned around to look at what I tripped on but I was sorely mistaken by turning around. Once I turned around, I found a Nidorino laying on the ground looking at me with the most terrifying stare I'd ever gotten. It stode up and cocked back as if it was going to be in a race, but I knew what it was doing. It was gonna ram me with its poisonous horn. I got up and started to walk away slowly like nothing happened. He started to run at me, and that's what I did as well. I ran until I saw a cliff that fell into nothing. I turned around to see not just a Nidorino, but a Nidoking and Nidoqueen with a small army of Nidorino and Nidorina. I turned to start climbing down the hill but a Nidoran shoved me off. I fell and hit a metal floor, that was the first red flag. I looked and saw hope Aaron Lucas and another guy who was in a trench coat looking at a tall blue haired man with a pokeball in his hand. Some shit was gonna go down. And all I knew is that it's gonna take a lot more than a dirt turtle, a pink blob and a baby water weasel to settle this problem.

 **HEY GUYS (and gals… I guess) I'M BACK! This update for InterTWINed was fun but the next one will definitely knock your socks off. Why did I say that? I felt like it. Anyway, have a good morning/afternoon/evening/end of the world to you all, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~Hope~

"Cyrus?" I questioned. Looker had an ice cold glare. If looks could kill, I'm sure the man in front of us would've been eradicated.

"What are you doing here, Cyrus?" Looker spat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cyrus said. "I'm here to defeat you, and take a few prisoners with me." I was fearing for my life at this point. I was just let out of a cage, there's no way I want to go back in! "You," Cyrus looked at me. "You've got a lot of nerve to escape. Now look what you've done!" He smirked. "You've gotten your precious brothers into a mess, along with a few strangers. All because you wanted to escape."

"How is this my fault?!" I screamed. "Why did you kidnap me in the first place? What the hell had you planned to do to me and my pokemon?"

"Maybe if you would've stayed put you would know," Cyrus began walking over to me. Looker jumped in the way, and I could see Aaron reaching for his pokeballs. I decided to do the same.

"Leave these children alone," Looker looked as though he would attack Cyrus at any moment.

"I have no intent to kill them. I simply wish to get them back," Cyrus sent out a small, darkish blue pokemon with long claws. "However, I know when I'm outnumbered," Cyrus covered his ears. "Sneasel, use screech!" The pokemon let out an incredibly high pitched screech, and dear _Arceus,_ was it loud! I held my hands to my ears and shut my eyes, hoping to block out the noise. It eventually stopped, so I opened my eyes. I looked around, but Cyrus was gone.

 **Posi: Sorry for such a short chapter!**

 **PhZXgames: Well I'd have to say, I'm not disappointed… yet. But what will happen to Aaron and the gang when they realize the worst is yet to come? GUESS YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT! Good Evening/Morning/Afternoon/End of the World to you all, and to all a good Satan Summoning.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~Aaron~

The source of the tension that once sealed the room in hatred had now vanished, but he was loose, and ready to unleash hell at any moment. Looker was the first to speak. "Ok now does anyone know how to pick a lock?"

Dawn slipped in through the laser-light door and said "Why pick it when you could blow it up?" Lucas said told her said lock was keeping Seven shut-in, and that his Infernape was still at the Pokémon Center. "Hey Aaron, you think you could melt that lock enough so you could hack it open?" It wasn't a risky move, but what I was worried about was that Chimchar's Ember wasn't hot enough to even make it red. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

I reached for his pokéball and in a flash of white light, the burning primate was jumping in joy that he was going to get a challenge. Looker showed us the jail cell that contained Brendan, so his name was. He was hanging from the ceiling by his feet. Some sort of sick torture I guess.

"Chimchar, Ember on that lock there!" Chimchar jumped up and sneezed fire on the iron cage that contained him. To my surprise, the lock actually turned red instantly, and I knew I had a few short moments to break it. "Scratch now! As hard as you can!" He kept swinging at it, over and over, and the lock got more distorted each time. Eventually the casing broke and the door was loose.

Looker rushed around the base, hunting for Seven's Blaziken I propose. Lucas rushed into the cell and ripped the door open. "Brendan?! You alright?! Say something!" He responded with the funniest thing ever. "I'm a little heavy-headed, and if you couldn't tell, at the mercy of gravity, and I would love so ever to kiss the earth."

"Chimchar, Scratch!" My Pokémon cut the rope that dangled him from the ceiling and caught him after jumping off the wall. Of course it was funny to see him try to break his fall, judging that Seven was about the same build as Lucas, who weighed about 100 Kilograms.

"Ok Chimchar, Return!" The little fire monkey turned into a red light, and was sucked back into the pokéball. I looked at the new person that was laying on the concrete floor, attempting to untie himself from the ropes that bound him. He was rather tall, with fair skin, and white hair. He wore a red vest with the Japanese character for "Light" in a similar place for where the "K" was on Cyrus's suit. (光)

When he stood up, he was actually the same height as Lucas. He turned to look at me, and the first thing I noticed were his gold eyes. "Hi, I'm Brendan, or Seven, you may call me." Then Lucas crossed his hands in front of him and shook his head as to say "no."

"Oh I'm sorry. Just call me Brendan." Then Looker ran in the room panting, holding up a pokéball with a ruby casing. "Ah, I see you've found Burst." He nodded, still panting, and then stood up and gave him the pokéball. "I've come all the way from Hoenn to track down Maxie and Archie, only to follow them here…" Lucas furrowed his brow. "Aren't Six and Eight supposed to be on the Hoenn squad? They are here right?"

Brendan shook his head. "No, unfortunately Eight was caught up in champion business, and Six is in Johto, tracking down Giovanni with Four and Five." _Wow. I can so totally understand numbers. This is making so much sense._ I was pulled out of thought by Barry running in, saying he caught Cyrus trying to escape, but he couldn't catch up with him in time. Dawn jumped up. "Well the gang's all here, but sadly I need to go visit my brother." Lucas followed her out, and now it was just My sibs, Looker, Barry, and me.

"Well I have to follow Cyrus, because he is my only lead on Maxie and Archie." Soon after, Barry follow him out the door too. Looker turned around to face us. "Well if you didn't know me already, my name is Looker. And they left me stuck with you to take back to Sandgem Town. How very generous."

We follow him back to the small town, and then he waved as he left us in front of the Pokémon Center. "Well we better heal up our Pokémon, It's a nice hike up to Jubilife." We did as Hope advised and made our way to the mouth of Route 202. "This is where I caught my Shinx!" "My Audino." "And my Budew." I didn't know it at the time, but I was beginning to fell determination for the first time since I left home. This time, I wasn't ever going to let it leave.

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

It was storming at the Demon's palace. "Cyrus, you must know why I've called you here. I'm beginning to doubt your loyalty to us." Cyrus kneeled before him. "Shadow, please. I'm begging you, forgive me for my failure." The Demon sat in his black-golden throne, Stroking his face with his claws. He stood up. His red eyes pierced every fiber of Cyrus's body. "Of course I forgive you. But this will not be tolerated again. This is your final warning."

Even if Cyrus tried, he could never erase the Demon from his mind. Standing at 6'9" with jet-black skin and eyes, excluding his irises, which were bloodshot red. The hair that covered his face was a deep, dark green, and his smile was the only white you would ever find on him. He was built like a master bodybuilder, and the one thing that topped him off was his left hand, where the fingers were replaced by claws that resembled a Weavile's, only made of a jet-black Iron sand. His tail seemed rather out of place on his body, being small and the same shade green as his hair. The formal attire that he constantly donned made him always appear creepier, as if he didn't terrify you already.

"Oh and Cyrus…" The man did not raise his head, for fear of losing it. "Fetch me their souls…" He nodded and said, "Yes, Shadow." He then promptly left the room, and went to his personal office. In one of the drawers, he pulled out an odd, alien, yellow object with ridges that circled the entirety of it. "As you command… My General."

 **As this chapter draws to a close I'm going to let you ponder what just happened. Yes, I finally revealed Shadow. Yes, he's a Demon. Yes, He's Evil. Now to make matters worse, it seems Cyrus has the only thing capable of luring The Distortion Pokémon out of its home. What will happen to our trio of triplets? Will they succeed? Will they fail? Will they be sacrificed to this new Pokémon Satan? I kid, I kid, but you're gonna have to wait for chapter 14… Good Evening/Morning/Afternoon/End of the World, my readers, and to all a good Hyperspace Jump.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~Hope~

After everything that had happened, I'm still shaken up. It took all of my power not to puke once Cyrus had finally left. Heading back on the road helped calm my nerves. We all healed our pokemon, I had reunited with my pokemon(with quite a few tears shed), and when I was alone with my brothers I hugged them tighter than I ever have(again, tears were shed). Maybe I'm a little emotional, but I _was_ just kidnapped.

"I'm hungry," Aaron whined. "We should've gotten something to eat at the pokemon center. How long until we get to Jubilife?"

"Long enough." Ethan replied. Aaron groaned.

"Here, catch!" I tossed him one of the berries I had in my bag. Good thing the thieves didn't take those!

"Thanks!" Aaron caught the berry and popped the whole thing in his mouth. After a few seconds, he spit it out and started coughing. "That's hot! What the hell?!" He started fanning his tongue and freaking out. Ethan looked at the mush of berries and started laughing.

"That was a tamato berry, dumbass! They're like the hottest berry ever!" Ethan laughed. Huh, so that's what they're called. Aaron looked at me.

"Why did you give me that?!"

"Piplup liked them, I thought you might too!" I reached into my bag for the other berry. "Here, try one of mine." I tossed him the other berry. He took a small bite this time, chewing slowly. He spit the berry out again, scrunching up his face. Ethan doubled over laughing.

"That's an aspear berry, that one's sour." Aaron glared at me.

"You're doing this on purpose."

"I'm not! Those are delicious!" Why am I the only one who likes them?

"Prove it, then. You eat one!" Aaron smirked. I just shrugged.

"Alright." I popped one in my mouth, looking Aaron square in the eyes as I chewed. I swallowed the berry, smiling. "See? Delicious!" I grinned. Aaron glared at me.

"I still think you're doing this on purpose. There's no way your piplup liked that tamato berry!"

"What, do you want _him_ to prove it now?" I joked. To my surprise, Aaron nodded. "Really? Fine, Schoolkid." Before Aaron could retort, I sent out Piplup and gave him a tamato berry. "Aaron doesn't believe that you actually like these, so could you eat one for me?" Piplup looked thrilled and ate the berry in one bite. I looked to Aaron. "Happy?"

"I guess...I still don't understand how he could eat those, though."

"Maybe it's because he's a water type? He might just be immune to spice." Ethan said. Aaron and I both nodded in agreement. Ethan was the oldest, so he was probably the wisest of us all. We tend to just go with what he says.

Piplup started tugging at my bag. "Want another berry?" Piplup nodded. I giggled and handed him one. Instead of eating it, he reached into my bag again and took out Shinx's pokeball. He handed it to me, then showed the berry to me. "Do you want to share it with her?" Piplup nodded again. I let Shinx out of her pokeball.

"Shinx! Shinx!" Shinx was running around my legs happily. She stopped running when she saw Piplup with his flippers behind his back. She tried to see what he was holding, but he turned so she couldn't see. She started jumping around him, but he still didn't let her see. Shinx sat down, defeated. Piplup waited a few seconds, then took the tamato berry out from behind his back. She sniffed the berry, then swatted it away. Piplup ran to pick it up, shocked.

"Pip!" He squeaked. He tried giving the berry to her again, but Shinx ran off whenever he got near. He chased her around for a while before she sprinted off in one direction. He ran off after her.

"Hey! Get back here!" I took off after them, Aaron and Ethan trailing behind. When we caught up to them, we found them sitting next to each other, exhausted from the sprinting. The tamato berry was nowhere to be seen, but it was most likely in Piplup's stomach.

"Hey, look! We're here!" Ethan pointed to a sign a little bit down the path. It read 'WELCOME TO JUBILIFE CITY!'


End file.
